


Leaving Already?

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [19]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and mild angst, Morning After, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 33





	Leaving Already?

Her head pounded when she woke, her mouth dry and her tongue sticky. She groaned as turned onto her back, a heavy arm slung across her middle as she smacked into a hulking figure that took up half the king-sized bed.

The man beside her slept on his stomach, his head turned away from her but she knew exactly who it was and it made her stomach sink.

Elide tried to sneak her way out from under his arm, his very heavy arm, rippling with muscle as he shifted at her movement, turning his head to her and slitting his eyes open. “You leaving already?”

She panicked and tears welled in her eyes, her lips trembling. “We shouldn’t have done this. I can’t believe I let this happen. I’m sorry, I ca—“

“Stop apologizing for something we both want.” She sobbed and shook her head, refusing to meet his piercing gaze.

“Don’t. Don’t just say that because you think it’s what I want to hear.”

She tried again to leave his bed, the weight of his arm and the softness of the blankets surrounding her bare body suffocating, she couldn’t breathe.

Elide pushed at his arm, pushing until he lifted it and she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed when her panic attack hit.

It was all consuming and depthless. Her breaths came fast and hard, her body shuddering and shaking. Vaguely, she could feel large, warm hands grip her body and pull her into a familiar chest, familiar legs caging her as he sat behind her and tugged her into him.

He murmured soft, gentle words into her ear, kissing her temple and running his fingers over her sides. “Breathe, baby. Breathe with me. I’m here, I’m here with you.”

Despite herself, despite her hesitation to let him in, she leaned into Lorcan’s body, letting his eternal warmth seep into her.

Lorcan wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, still whispering words to her, just waiting for her to come back to him.

Her brain was like a storm, thoughts violently shaking her head and the only beacon of light was the steady presence behind her, anchoring her to the earth.

The world suddenly came rushing back and she reeled at the speed of it. “Lorcan,” her voice broke on his name and he stood, scooping her up as he went and settled back under the covers.

She buried her face in his neck and trembled as she came back, his fingers not stopping their soothing path over her. Elide exhaled heavily and tilted her head back, looking up into his face with wide, wet eyes. Lorcan tracked her eyes as they trailed over his face until she met his.

“Hi.” Her voice was still raw and hesitant.

Lorcan’s eyes softened and he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “You gonna try to run away again?”

She shook her head and tangled her legs with his. “Never again.” She glanced up at him shyly, an alluring blush high on her cheekbones. “If that’s what you want.”

Lorcan pressed a kiss to her forehead, his hands still running over her skin. “That’s all I want, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
